Kunoichi
'Kunoichi '''1st appeared in Samurai Warriors. Games Samurai Warriors As her name suggests, Kunoichi is often seen performing covert activities for her master. She first works for Shingen Takeda and is ordered to guard his vassal, Yukimura. When the daimyo experiences a premature end at Mikatagahara, she sees herself out of a job when the Takeda clan falls. With free time on her hands, she decides to turn her employer's murderers against one another by feeding Mitsuhide a sob story about her life being ruined by Nobunaga. With them out of the picture, Kunoichi decides that serving Yukimura is more interesting than being leisurely and returns to Ueda Castle. At the same time, Ieyasu orders Hanzo In reality, the "Ieyasu" at her location was really a ruse set up by Hanzō and the ninja have their final showdown. Though she returns after her rival is slain, Yukimura dies at Osaka. to assassinate her master. Wanting to prove that she is the better ninja, she infiltrates the castle to rescue him. When she arrives by Yukimura's side, she is given a mission to protect him from Hanzō's doubles. If Yukimura sustains too much damage, he will suffer greatly during the defense of Osaka. To try to assist him, she rushes for a preemptive strike on Ieyasu at Odawara Castle. In her upper path ending, Yukimura is in good health and both warriors join the defense at Osaka Castle. During the battle, she realizes that she can fight with a purpose alongside Yukimura and takes efforts to care for the castle's defense. Again, she faces and defeats her rival; this time, she does so with more confidence in her master and herself. When the Toyotomi defeat Ieyasu, however, she disappears after the battle. During Ina's story in the Xtreme Legends expansion, she is a trickster who continuously mocks Ina's bloodlust. Should the archer give into her taunts, Kunoichi will be slain with a morbid sense of satisfaction. An Ina who firmly believes she fights for peace will spare her and the shinobi lives to play with Ina's infant. Aside from these instances above, she also acts as a rival for the first game's edit charecters and makes a rare appearance during the Suguroku game in ''Samurai Warriors 2. She steals the player's gold and takes it for herself. In Samurai Warriors 3, she is a shinobi who distinctly serves Yukimura. She meets Kai when the Sanada armies clash with the Hojo. Her storyline is based, for the most part, upon her employment and service to Yukimura as well as her underlying attachment to him. After he ignores her following a defeat, Kunoichi attempts to abandon him, but is stopped by Kaihime. She and Yukimura reconcile after a stunning victory against the Tokugawa, and Kunoichi and Kaihime become good friends. Red Ninja She is highly rumared to be Mochizuki Chiyome in the game. Charecter Information Voice Actors *G.K. Bowes - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (English) *Yūko Nagashima - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"Let's play nice." *"Play of the day!! I do love this game!" *"Ooh, this just isn't your day." *"I seek a more worthy foe! Or... something like that." *"Woo! That'll teach ya!" *"I think we should see other people." *"Justice always prevails. I kid you not!" Gallery File:Kunoichi.png|Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors